In the prior art, an LED display screen consists of LED lamps. It will appear grainy when the LED display screen displays, and in addition, a moire pattern will appear due to the phenomenon of grainy during photographing. The problems are solved by adding a semitransparent glass or semitransparent plastic plate outside the LED display screen in the prior art, but this method has defects as follows:
1. In consideration of reasons such as transportation, a size of the glass or plastic plate is limited so as to further cause the problem that the display screen cannot be infinitely but only be limited to a certain size. Splicing is required in case of excess of a certain size, and glass or plastic plates need to be fixed by frames after being spliced, that is, there is a frame in a circumferential direction of each glass or plastic plate. Therefore, it will appear an obvious splicing gap and the phenomenon of obvious splicing gap like a television wall, and further influence a display effect.
2. The glass or plastic plates are difficult to be fixed, which may cause a difference between distances with an LED lamp plane, thereby causing the inconsistency of the display effect and influence on the display effect.